


Now You See Me Imagines

by JB3islife



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Magic, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, mature - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JB3islife/pseuds/JB3islife
Summary: Collection of imagines (smut and no smut) featuring the characters of Now You See Me. All imagines will be created using plots/situations from the imagination of the author and the imagination of readers. Please feel free to request an imagine (request information included in the story).





	1. Requests Information

Imagine Format/Possible Components  
\- Banner/Picture: Each will include a banner of the plot or situation of the imagine as well as a picture of the character(s) the request is for.  
\- Length: At least 1,000 words but I will certainly write until I feel the work is complete.  
\- Outfit: If I choose to dress the character in an outfit, I will include the articles of clothing.  
\- Original Character (OC): Signified by the ever-so-common Y/N. This character will be written as a female and will not include “requester specific” details. However, I am human and may accidently include a minor detail (for example, “the birthmark on her left hip”).  
\- Smut/No Smut: I write both smut and no smut (fluff). If smut is posted, it will be specified by warnings and the word “smut”.

Imagine Request Requirements:  
\- Characters: Obviously, you want to include the character you would like the imagine to feature. If there are characters from the fandom you would like to be featured, please let me know. If there are characters from the fandom you would not like to be featured, definitely let me know.  
\- Fandom: Indicate the fandom the request is for.  
\- Plot/Situation: Please be as specific as possible if you would like the request to follow a strict series of guidelines. If you want my “creative genius” to do as it pleases, just state the main situation.  
\- Smut/No Smut: Please be specific if you want absolutely no smut, references to smut, or complete smut.

How to Request an Imagine:  
\- Inbox/Messaging: This is the best way to request an imagine because “asks” are limited to 500 characters. Also, it helps me to keep the requests organized by what was requested first.  
\- Asks/Commenting: If you are uncomfortable with requesting an imagine through inbox/messaging, do not let that stop you from requesting! Asks/comments will always be an option!

Fandoms I Write For:  
\- Bones: Seeley Booth, Jack Hodgins, Lance Sweets  
\- Criminal Minds: Spencer Reid  
\- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt Scamander  
\- Glee: Finn Hudson, Will Schuester  
\- Grimm: Nick Burkhardt  
\- Harry Potter: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley  
\- Now You See Me: Daniel Atlas, Merritt McKinney, Henley Reeves, Dylan Rhodes, Jack Wilder  
\- Once Upon A Time: Killian Jones/Captain Hook  
\- One Tree Hill: Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott  
\- Spider-Man: Peter Parker (no actor association in particular)

Celebrities I Write For:  
\- Matthew Gray Gubler: Criminal Minds-related and otherwise  
\- Nick Jonas: Any situation (musician, etc.)

Please do not hesitate to ask about other fandoms and celebrities. I may consider writing for them!


	2. 100% The Father (Dylan Rhodes)

“Imagine…”: Dylan realizing he is your father.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N),” an agent with curly black hair and scruffy facial hair. “So, what is your ‘magical ability’?”

You smirked at the agent as you balanced the metal chair on its back two legs. With your arms crossed and shoes on the table, you had made yourself at home. “I do it all. I’m all four of my fellow Horsemen in one body.”

“I find that hard to believe,” the agent mumbled under his breath.

The woman with him made a clicking sound with her tongue. She extended her hand. “Alma Dray,” she introduced herself. “Dylan Rhodes,” she gestured toward the man. You shook her hand, eyeing up Agent Rhodes as he took a seat.

“So, exactly what was your role in the bank robbery?” Dylan questioned, sliding your manila folder across the table. Catching it beneath your hand, you slammed the chair to the ground, a loud echo ringing through the small room.

“Not much. I mean, as far as I understand, the French guy just put on the helmet,” you demonstrated the motion for the two agents’ understanding, “pushed the button, and poof! Money everywhere.” A grin spread across your face as you recalled the ever-so-clear memory.

“Don’t be a smartass,” the annoyed agent squinted. You rolled your eyes, opening your file to a picture of yourself. The mugshot you were forced to take when you arrived stared back at you. You swallowed, not believing that you would never be able to check ‘no’ on applications that asked, “Do you have a criminal background?”

“Hey,” Dylan’s voice yelled, his fingers snapping in your face. Your head shot up, his eyes meeting yours. “Stay with us, huh?”

“Um, sure,” you mumbled, pushing the folder his way. “W-What exactly do you have in there?”

Dylan raised an eyebrow at you. Amusement pulled at the corner of his lips. “Oh, a little of this. A little of that.”

“If you are wondering how much we know about you,” Alma confirmed your thoughts, “we know just about everything.”

“Everything?” You echoed, refolding your arms across your chest.

“From the accidental fire in the chemistry lab in high school to the deadbeat of a father-“

“Step-father,” you reminded him through gritted teeth. “Emphasis on the step.”

Dylan nodded. “Understandable annoyance in your voice. I noticed there isn’t a father listed on your birth certificate. How come?”

You shrugged. “My mom always said she didn’t want people to make fun of her. She said something about him being a magician, always rambling on about how he could escape any trick with ease.” You laughed, the irony settling in. “Imagine her shock when I started to practice magic.”

Alma smiled at you, a twinkle in her eye reminding you of your mother. Dylan, on the other hand, had rested his chin on the palm of his hand, studying you. “What year were you born in again?”

“1992.” You scrunched your eyebrows at him.

“And your mother’s maiden name is what again?”

“The same as my last name. She never changed it, even when she married.” Dylan stood from the table frantically. “What does any of this have to do with the bank robbery?”

“I-It doesn’t,” Dylan told you, his fingers combing through his hair. He moved his head from side to side a few times before closing his eyes, breathing deeply, and settling back down on his chair. “So, you have no idea who your father is?”

“Nope,” you said, popping the ‘p’. “All I know is what I told you, and that he was 20 when he and my mom had their short fling in New Orleans. He was gone before she could even tell him she was pregnant.”

Dylan folded his hands, his forehead settling on them as he breathed. “Miss (Y/L/N), you’re free to go,” he mumbled.

“That’s it?” you questioned, eyes wide in surprise.

Dylan nodded as Alma fumbled with her French words, possibly swearing. You shrugged, standing to make your getaway.

~~

“Oh, my God!” Merritt exclaimed. “I did not see that coming. That’s impossible!”

“No way,” Jack muttered beside you.

“That was actually, uh, pretty good,” Danny admitted.

“Thank you,” FBI Agent Dylan Rhodes smiled. “(Y/N)?”

“Um, uh, y-yeah?” you stuttered, not sure if you were even speaking out loud.

“I know who your father is,” he smiled at you, stepping closer.

“Really?” you shouted your surprise, excitement and ear running through your veins.

He nodded, taking your hands in his. “I’m sorry I didn’t know before.”

You furrowed your eyebrows. “It’s okay. I mean, it’s not your job to worry about my past.”

Dylan chuckled lightly. “No, (Y/N). I’m sorry I didn’t know back then, back when I woke up after one amazing night with your mom.”

Your eyes grew in shock, mouth falling open to speak. All that came out was a mix of unfinished words. You looked at your fellow Horsemen, them blurry from the tears forming in your eyes. Henley’s hands had covered her mouth, keeping her own sobs under control. “You-You’re my…”

Dylan nodded. “I had no idea until you said that your mother describing your father as a “magician” during the interrogation. That he always said he could escape anything. As if this all doesn’t sound crazy enough, I took a DNA sample of yours. Um, there was a hair on the table in the interrogation room when you left. I sent it with one of my own. I am 100% your father.”

“Actually, it’s more like 50% because her mo-“ Merritt interjected, trying to break the awkwardness, but he received a hit in the stomach from Jack.

You laughed, your tears of happiness mixing with the choking sound that erupted from your lungs. You weren’t sure what to do, so you decided on the only thing that you ever wanted to do; you hugged your father.

Dylan, after receiving a blow to his stomach by your surprise attack, closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around you and settling his head on top of yours.

“I always imagined hugging my father one day,” you mumbled against his chest.

Dylan’s body shook with his laughter. “I never imagined hugging my daughter but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Again you choked out a sob. Dylan held you at arms length, allowing you to dry your eyes. He stared at you carefully, like he was studying you for a test that he had the next morning. “Wow. I can’t believe I didn’t notice it sooner. You look exactly like your mom,” Dylan smiled, pulling you back into a hug and pressing his lips into the top of your hair.


	3. I Didn't Have the Balls (Daniel Atlas)

“Imagine…”: Realizing your feelings for Danny and confronting him about them.

“I’m so sick of living with him,” you groaned as you stuffed the crust of your pizza into your mouth. You sipped your drink, a burp escaping. “You have no idea how awful it is.”

Jack chuckled. “Try living with Merritt. Did you know he talks in his sleep?”

You rolled your eyes. “Yes. I lived with you both for a year. You snore, he talks.”

“I do not snore!” Jack yelled, pointing at you accusingly.

“Yeah, yeah.” You brushed off his complaint, cleaning up your dishes and moving them to the kitchen sink. “Danny just doesn’t know when to quit with his hook-ups,” you huffed, slouching against the back of the couch.

Jack studied you, his eyebrows furrowing in an attempt to read your facial expression. He took a large big of pizza, his eyes still locked on you as you watched the TV in front of you. Swallowing, Jack asked, “Do you think you’re annoyed with Danny because you’re jealous?”

Your eyes grew wide at the sound of Jack’s words, mouth agape slightly. “W-What?”

He laughed one of those laughs that makes him hunch over. For the first time in your one and a half years of friendship, he had caught you off guard. “I’m not saying you like him bu-“

“I do not like Danny,” you told him through gritted teeth. Your hand involuntarily touched your lips, the words sounding almost as though you were trying to convince yourself more than your best friend. “I mean, I couldn’t possib-“

“Oh, but it’s possible!” Merritt announced as he flung his body over the back of the couch, his arm wrapping around your shoulder and pulling you closer to his side. You could smell the musky scent of his body wash from the shower. It comforted you in a fatherly sort of way. You sighed, settling your head on his shoulder.

“How long have you been listening to our conversation?” Jack asked him. “You said you were heading to bed to read.”

“Yeah, but I’m starting a new mystery novel and it takes a bit for the action to come,” Merritt confessed as he pulled you closer. “So, why can’t it be possible for you to like our local grumpy cat?”

You giggled at Merritt’s ever so clever poke at Danny’s attitude. “I don’t know. I mean, for instance, he isn’t like me.”

“No he is not,” Merritt confirmed, shaking his head. “You’re beautiful, sexy even.” You blushed lightly. “You’re not into shutting people and their ideas down. You two have more fights than an old married couple.”

“Exactly,” you said, standing up and turning toward your two family members. “How can I liked someone who constant picks fights with me?”

Merritt and Jack looked at each other, a twinkle in their eyes shining bright. “Maybe it’s because he likes you,” Jack sang. Merritt smiled in agreement.

“Don’t be stupid,” you told them as you crossed your arms. “I’m not playing this game of whether or not Danny likes me. A relationship can’t happen with us when we are in the process of joining The Eye.”

“Are you kidding me?” Merritt yelled, standing up and gripping your shoulders. “He is rubbing relationships in your face!” He shook you lightly for emphasis. “They might be one-night stands but he is literally rubbing the fact that he is having sex in your face, (Y/N)!”

Merritt’s hands left your shoulders and drew a path down your arms, holding your small hands in his large ones. “What if that’s it?” you spoke softly as you looked down at your interlocking hands. “What if he doesn’t like me? What if he just wants me for a one-night stand?”

“Then we’ll kill him,” Jack stated bluntly, standing up to comfort you. He placed his hand on your back, rubbing it soothingly.

You looked between the two men, your eyes slightly watering from their compassionate gestures. You took in deep breath, a smile forming as you exhaled. “I would be lying if I said I haven’t thought about him in a “more than friends” way.”

“I’m gonna be sick!” Merritt and Jack announced, pretending to throw up. You laughed, telling them to stop acting like children.

“As long as you’re happy, (Y/N),” Jack smiled.

Merritt nodded. “If you know what you want, flaunt it. Wait, that’s not it. If you know what you want, get it. Okay, I have no idea what millennials say anymore.”

You laughed loudly, wrapping your arms around them. “I love you guys.”

“Love you, too,” they choked out, fingers clawing at your arms to let them breathe.

~~

You walked slowly back to your apartment from Jack and Merritt’s, thinking about how in the world you would tell Danny that you like him. You felt like a teenager again. Back in those days, though, a note in class or text message made this so much easier. You didn’t need to tell your crush you liked them to their face. Adulting couldn’t possibly get any harder, could it?

You reached for the doorknob of your shared apartment, your fingers wrapping around the cold medal as you thought about the ways Danny would reject you.

“(Y/N),” Danny breathed, his voice imbedded with shock. “I was just coming out to look for you. You didn’t answer Jack’s texts so he called me.”

“What?” You questioned, pulling your phone out of your jacket pocket. You managed to turn a 10 minute walk into a 30 minute walk. “Oh, I guess I got kind of sidetracked.”

Danny narrowed his eyebrows at you, unsure if you were telling the truth. You gave him a nervous smile as you pushed past him into the apartment, texting Jack quickly to apologize for his worrying.

Danny watched as you removed your jacket, flinging it across the back of an arm chair. He shook his head as he grabbed it and hung it in its proper place on the coat rack.

You sat on the couch, playing with your fingers. “Can we talk?” you blurted without much thought.

“Um, uh, yeah,” he managed to say, clearing his throat as he sat down beside you

The two of you sat in silence for a moment as rain started to sound throughout the apartment. You sighed, grateful to not be out there now. Again, Danny cleared his throat. “Oh, sorry!” you told him. “I got distracted by the sound of the rain.”

Out of character, Danny laughed. “It’s not a problem,” he said, a smile playing on his lips. You stared at those lips, beautifully plump, imagining how they would feel against your own.

“So!” you shouted, hitting your knees with the palms of your hands to truly knock you back to reality. “Let’s skip right to the topic, Daniel,” you said, using his full name, something you normally did when you were angry with him. “Look, I like you, Danny. I know you have all these stupid flings but I don’t think aby of th-“

“I like you, too,” Danny blurted, interrupting your confession. You stared back at him, pure shock drenched across your face. Danny chuckled. “I never told you because I was afraid of rejection. How childish of me to wait around for you to express your feelings first.”

You laughed lightly, knowing exactly what Danny was talking about. “But, what about those girls?”

“Like you said, their flings,” Danny reassured you. “But, they aren’t you, (Y/N).” He took your hands in his. “I’m sorry I didn’t have the balls to tell you.”

Absentmindedly, you wrapped your arms around Danny’s neck, leaning into him with all the courage you’ve ever had. Slowly, he kissed you, his arms snaking around your waist and pulling you close.

“I’m pretty sure you have the balls for some other things,” you snickered as you breathlessly pulled away from the illusionist.

“Oh, I do,” he confirmed for you with the raise of an eyebrow and a smirk that made your heart almost stop.


	4. Tails Mine, Heads Yours (Jack Wilder)

“Imagine…”: Meeting Jack while playing “tails left, heads right”.

You walked aimlessly through the streets of New York. Your destination was not very specific as you were playing the “tails left, heads right” game with yourself. After turning a corner, you flipped the coin. Left you turned. You flipped again. Right this time. After a few more flips, you were walking through Central Park.

“One last flip,” you muttered to yourself as your eyes darted between the Nature Observatory and Shakespeare Garden. You flung the quarter high in the air, watching it with anticipation as it flipped over itself again and again.

Just when the quarter began its descend downward, a hand flung out above your face, grabbing the shiny object out of the air.

“Hey!” you yelled, your head snapping into its proper position. Your eyes locked on a pair of dark chocolate brown eyes. The man standing in front of you had a boyish face, and an even more boyish grin plastered across is, showing you a set of perfect white teeth.

“You play that game, too?” the man asked, the Adam’s apple in his throat bobbing as he rolled the coin between his fingers expertly.

“Tails left, heads right?” you questioned, the smirk on his face making your own lips for a side smile.

He nodded. “I prefer tails right, heads left but same concept,” he chuckled, meeting your eyes. He held out his hand. “I’m Jack.”

You studied him for a moment, taking in the all black outfit he wore, complete with a black leather jacket. You wondered how someone could wear such an outfit in the unusually warm New York weather. Snapping yourself out of your study, you extended your hand. “(Y/N).”

His fingers latched around your hand, slightly pulling you closer to him. You felt the hard material of the quarter in his palm, taking it with you as you extracted your hand from his group.

Jack smiled at you lightly. “Is that your lucky quarter or something?” he joked, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and shoving the other into a back pocket.

You bit your bottom lip as you tried to hide your smile. “It is now,” you spoke, the words rolling off your tongue with more confidence than you ever remembered speaking.

You bit the inside of your cheek nervously as Jack looked at you with a twinkle in his eye. “I love a girl who isn’t afraid to speak her mind,” he laughed.

Jack’s laugh made you laugh, the action relaxing your body. “So, which did you get?” you asked him, holding up your quarter.

Jack shrugged, his hands extending in a “Who knows?” motion. “I didn’t get a chance to toss it. I saw you and just had to stop your choice, just in case you were extremely religious about finishing your game.”

Again, you laughed. You could not remember the last time you felt your chest heave so much with laughter. “I can’t decide if I want to slap you for being such a flirt or let you drag me along with you on your journey.”

Now, Jack laughed at your joke. “I’m hoping it’s neither and you let me take you somewhere.”

“Like a date?” you blurted, possibly too quickly.

“If you want to call it that,” he blushed, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck.

You looked down at your feet as one absentmindedly drew invisible circles in the grass, the green blades bouncing back up with each passing. The quarter rolled between your fingers, your mind thinking about how long you should wait to give him an answer.

You looked back up at Jack whose own head was tilted downward as he played with a quarter of his own. He was biting his own lip, his nerves showing.

“I’ll make you a deal,” you said, Jack’s head shooting up to look at you. His eyes widened in anticipation for what you may say. “Tails yes, heads no.”

Jack smirked. “How about tails my apartment for takeout of your choice, and heads your apartment for takeout of your choice?”

You smiled, this game become your favorite already. “My choice of food either way? I’m game!” you exclaimed, your quarter soaring into the air just as a light breeze blew across your face.

This time, Jack let you catch it. You flipped it onto the back of your hand, showing it to Jack.

“So, what would you like for your first meal at the House of Jack?” Jack smiled, rubbing his hands together.

You smiled at him, grateful to not be going to your tornado-torn apartment. “I love pizza,” you told him.

“Wow, you already know the key to my heart,” he winked, taking your hand in his as the two of you begun walking.

“Oh, I know the way to more than just a man’s heart,” you winked back, but quickly threw a hand over your mouth and mentally cursing yourself for saying something so utterly stupid.

Even so, Jack laughed. “Not that I don’t want to, but I’m hoping to keep you around much, much longer than one night.”

Your heart fluttered in your chest. It was as though it had grown wings like a butterfly, flapping those wings furiously to escape and land in Jack’s rough hands.

“What?” Jack asked you. “Did I say something weirder than you?”

You shook your head, a blush creeping up from the base of your neck. “No, of course not! Your weirdness doesn’t beat mine.”

“Stick around. You’ll see some pretty weird things!” Jack said, kicking a rock off to the side of the grass when you reached the pavement.

You giggled, enjoying the feeling of another’s company. It had been months since you held a conversation with someone for longer than five minutes, and you planned on savoring every second. “So, Jack.”

“So, (Y/N),” he echoed, flashing a grin at you.

“Tell me something you love.”

He took a quick glance at you, scratching the back of his head. “Magic,” he threw out.

You gasped, coming to a quick halt. “Me too!”

“Oh, this is going to be the beginning to something great!” Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around you in a strong hug that you never wanted to leave.


	5. Here Comes the Plane (Merritt McKinney)

Request: Hurt/Comfort imagine about Merritt.

“Imagine…”: Merritt comforting you after Henley leaves the Horsemen.

You could feel yourself slowly drawing away from your fellow male Horsemen. No matter how hard they tried, you did not want to come out of your bedroom and into the apartment that you shared with Merritt, the fatherly figure you have wanted since you were five.

You could feel the knot in your stomach building larger and larger. It had only been a bit more than 24 hours since Henley walked away from the family that the five of you had created over the past year and a half. It was not the fact that Henley left that upset you so much. It was that she left without a real explanation, or a real good-bye.

“I’m tired of waiting,” she had told the four of you. “If The Eye believed in us and our abilities, they would have come for us by now. I’m sorry, but I’m leaving the Horsemen.”

With that, she turned, her hair wrapping around her like a red curtain at the closing of an act, and walked out the door, literally right out of your life. No hug. No kiss on the cheek like she usually gave you in a “be safe” manner. Just… gone.

As you sat on your bed, legs tightly pulled against your chest, forehead on your knees, you cried. The tears slid slowly down your cheeks, meeting at the base of your chin, and dripping onto your thighs. The loud, shaky, unbreathable cries had stopped after the first twelve hours that Henley was gone. Good thing, too, because you were sure your lungs were about to burst.

You heard the rasp of a knock on your door but did not feel the need to budge. The door was locked, the boys knew that. This was just another one of their attempts to coax you out.

“(Y/N),” called the soft voice of the mentalist from the other side of the wood. “Please. Just unlock the door and we can talk.”

“Go away,” you stated, closing your eyes tightly in hopes of escaping the world.

The sound of mumbled whispers and metal clicking against metal brought you back to reality too quickly. What were they doing? Jack would not dare to pick the lock.

“Sorry,” Jack droned out as the door slowly creaked open.

In the doorway stood the three Horsemen who stood by you, no matter how hard you tried to keep them away. Jack slowly stood from his crouched position while Merritt held a plate of fresh cookies for you. Even Danny, the pain in the ass he was, held a glass of water and ibuprofen. You touched your forehead, now realizing that you had a pounding headache.

“You need to eat,” Jack reminded you as he came and sat on the bed, rubbing his hand up and down your back.

Merritt brought the cookies over to you, setting them gently on the bed in front of you. He sat down carefully, taking one in his hand. “Open up the hanger. Here comes the plane,” he smiled, pretending to fly the cookie. You laughed, obeying him, and taking a bite out of the cookie. Your stomach grumbled for more.

Danny held out the water and pills for you. You smiled at him as you chewed the rest of the cookie. “Thank you,” you said. Taking the items he held, you swallowed them quickly.

“I’ve gotten used to your headache problems,” Danny smirked. “When you don’t eat, they’re the absolute worst to listen to you complain about.”

You chuckled lightly, nodding at the illusionist. You thanked the boys for their effort to help you. They smiled lightly, telling you that it is not helping when it is family. You leaned your head onto Merritt’s shoulder, feeling tired but not ready to drift off into sleep.

“Can we talk?” you asked Merritt, attempting to look up at him from your position.

He smiled, telling the others he would be out later. “Go ahead,” he said to you.

“I miss her so much, Merritt,” you cried, the tears building in your eyes again.

“Hey, I don’t want you to cry,” Merritt told you, pulling you away from his shoulder so you could see his face. “You will not cry, got it?”

You nodded your head, wiping away any tears that may be there. You sniffled as Merritt said, “I know it hurts, but you can’t let yourself keep crying.”

“I know,” you told him, playing with your fingers. “I just don’t get why- how- she could just leave us like that. I thought we had become a family.”

Merritt sighed, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you to lay back on your bed. “I don’t know, baby girl,” he whispered as he smoothed your hair. “I could never leave the Horsemen, especially you.”

You looked up at him, his eyes filled with concern for you. “You mean that?”

“Of course,” he smiled, kissing the top of your head. “You’ve become the daughter I always wished I would have. I wouldn’t trade our time together for anything in the world.”

You smiled, snuggling into his hold. Even if Henley was gone for good, at least you had the boys, especially Merritt. “I always wanted a dad,” you told Merritt. “I’m glad you came into my life, Merritt McKinney.”

You heard a small sniffle and knew Merritt was becoming emotional. Under all that “too sentimental for me” facade, he was a big teddy bear.

“Do you think you can start eating actual food?” Merritt asked after a moment, coming back into his fatherly role and grabbing the cookie out of your hand right before it could reach your lips. He bit into it, a whimper sounding from your throat. He smirked at you. “No more cookies until you eat something healthy.”

You giggled, hitting him lightly in the stomach. He faked a groan, pulling the two of you up and out to the kitchen where Jack and Danny were working on making your favorite food.


	6. Sure As Hell Try (Daniel Atlas)

“Imagine…”: Catching Danny with one of his one-night stands and the two of you finally admitting your feelings.

Warning: Includes mature content and language; smut

You smiled to yourself as you traveled down the side walk of Chicago, Illinois. You had just made a rather large amount of money performing one of your most favorite magic tricks for a large crowd. 

“Danny will be in complete shock,” you thought to yourself as you shuffled a deck of cards. Your hands expertly maneuvered them just as your best friend Daniel Atlas had taught you years ago, back when you and he became a magical duo after his assistant left him.

You pulled the door of your apartment complex open, throwing your cards into your coat pocket. Pulling your backpack around, you unzipped the bag, digging through it for your key as you balanced your way up the stairs.

Sticking the metal into the lock, you heard it- the loud, obnoxious giggle of a woman who planned on getting anything she could from every girl’s favorite magician. You sighed, knowing that this was just another one of his one-night stands. Yet, you could feel the ever-so-common pain in your chest.

Again, your heart was breaking. Little by little, your heart had lost a shard ever since you took stage with the man that fascinated you more than you ever thought to be possible. The moment he took your shaky hand to calm your nerves during a street performance, you had fallen in love with a man you knew would never love you.

“Can you do 52 different tricks on me?” the female voice behind the door seductively spoke, bringing you out of your self-pity state.

“You have got to be kidding me,” you let yourself breathe, anger building inside you.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Danny said simply. You could see his face in your mind, a smirk plastered on his face and his eyebrows raising. Too cocky for his own good.

Without thought, you swung the door open. The girl did not once stop her attack on Danny’s neck to look at you. Danny, however, did. His eyes grew in size as you stood there, arms crossed against your chest, waiting for his apology.

You heard Danny mumble something, flinging the girl off his body when she looked your way. He sat up slowly, his eyes never leaving yours. “You need to leave,” he told the girl lying on the floor of your apartment.

You rolled your eyes, showing Danny that that was not enough of an apology to fix this, as the girl stood to gather her clothes, proclaiming the situation as embarrassing. She rattled on and on, but her words did not seem to faze Danny.

As the girl marched your way, she scowled at Danny through her annoyed comments. She met your gaze as her hand reached for the doorknob. You set your own on top of hers. “Don’t worry. His magic isn’t advanced enough to magically find your number.”

She stared at you for a moment before turning to Danny and stating the obvious. “You are such an asshole.” With that, she was gone with the slam of the door.

You turned toward Danny, his face in his hands. “Nice job,” you told him as you sat down next to him.

“I-I didn’t mean for you to walk in on that, (Y/N),” he said, turning to properly sit on the couch.

“I know,” you smiled lightly, hitting him on the shoulder. “I’m your roommate, though. It was bound to happen one of these times.”

Danny laughed nervously. “You’re not mad at me?”

You shrugged. “What’s the point? I mean, we live together. I can’t be mad at you for something stupid like this.” You stood, arms crossing over your chest involuntarily. “Hey, if I could get a hot guy to come home with me, I do the same thing.” You forced a smile, feeling your heart tear at your words.

“You-You would do that?” Danny asked, standing up himself. “You would just sleep with any guy you found?”

“Why not?” you spat, anger filling the phrase. “I mean, you do. Why can’t I?”

“Because just any guy isn’t going to treat you the way you deserve to be treated, (Y/N),” Danny said softly, taking a step toward you.

You snorted to cover up the shock you felt as he spoke. “How would you know how I deserve to be treated, Danny?”

“Because I’ve known you for years, (Y/N)!” he exclaimed, his arms shooting out for enthuses. “I know your likes, I know your dislikes. I’ve watched how many romantic comedies with you! You always mumble about how you wish a guy would do those stupid corny things for you. You snort when a movie ends in the couple getting engaged after knowing each other for a short amount of time. I know-“

You cut him off as your lips locked onto his, slamming his back against the wall behind him. You had no idea what was going on in your head but you were not about to question it until Danny said something.

Danny’s hands gripped onto your waist, pulling you tight against him as your fingers focused on pulling the strands of his hair, a moan releasing from his lips. Not wanting to give you full control of the situation, Danny threw your back to the wall, a huff escaping as you smiled at his behavior. You grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulling him back to you, but Danny stopped your actions, his hands slapping loudly against the wall on either side of your head.

“No guy could ever please you, (Y/N),” he whispered in your ear, placing a light kiss under your earlobe. “But I’ll sure as hell try.” His lips traveled down your neck, his facial hair tickling you.

You moaned at his words, your hands trying desperately to pull him closer. He obliged, pushing his hips into yours as he placed open mouth kisses along the length of your collar bone. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you,” he growled as his lips met yours.

You sighed into the kiss, your brain suddenly turning back on at his words. “How long?” you breathed the question as you reluctantly pulled away from his plump lips.

The corner of Danny’s lip twitched into a smile as you stared at you. “Since you started performing with me when Henley left.”

You placed a hand on his cheek. “Since you held my hand on stage to help calm me down?” you asked as he kissed the inside of your wrist. Danny raised an eyebrow at you. “Because that’s how long it’s been for me.”

Danny chuckled, nodding. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have a lot of built up sexual frustration for you that I need to get out.”

You laughed, pulling Danny to your bedroom. Danny did not waste any time pushing you to the bed and removing his shirt, his hair sticking in all directions from the static. In a hurry yourself, you removed your own shirt and bra, throwing them on the pile Danny had started.

Danny stared at you, his blue eyes skimming over the newly exposed skin. He licked his lips as an animal does before pouncing on its prey.

“I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want you,” he stated before climbing onto the bed and attacking your lips.

You moaned into the kiss, the sound echoing throughout your room as Danny’s lips made their path down between your breasts, kissing each one before traveling down to the hem of your jeans. You nodded quickly when he looked your way through the hair that had fallen into his face, his cue to yank off the material.

A growl sounded from his throat as he lightly bit the insides of your thighs, leaving behind the marks of his beautiful teeth in your skin. He kissed the material shielding himself from your most sensitive region good-bye before ripping it away, the fabric lying on top of your other clothing.

“Not fair,” you giggled, reaching up to remove the belt of his jeans. He laughed as you struggled with the zipper for a moment before standing to remove the pants completely.

“May I continue now?” he asked, placing his head between your legs. His fingers danced lightly on your ribcage.

“Oh, please do,” you winked, making him smile.

“Great. I didn’t have dinner,” he said with a raise of his eyebrow before plunging his tongue into your awaiting core.

Your hips lifted involuntarily off the mattress, giving Danny an even better angle to work with. Pleasure exploded through your veins as the illusionist brought the thumb of one hand to circle the bundle of nerves you so desperately needed touched. The other hand wasted no time, two fingers expertly exploring your core.

“Danny,” you moaned as you brought your own hands to your breasts. You rolled each nipple between your thumb and forefinger, the feeling providing you with an even greater sensation.

You willed yourself to look at the man between your thighs. His icy blue eyes stared back at you, shining with lust and desire for you. You smiled to yourself, remembering how badly you have always wanted to see his eyes look that way for you.

Danny’s actions ceased, and you found yourself groaning at the sudden loss of pleasure. He smiled at you as he climbed back to your lips. “You’re so, so beautiful.”

You smiled, pushing him onto his back. Danny mockingly growled at your actions as you pulled the boxer briefs blocking you from sexual pleasure down his legs.

Danny let out a sigh of relief. You smirked, throwing the restricting fabric onto the pile of clothing. You straddled him, your slick core inches away from the tip of his length as you kissed him.

“Please,” Danny breathed as you kissed his neck. You eyed him, confused by his word choice. Not bothering to fill you in, Danny pulled a foil packet off the bedside table. “I’m begging you,” he said with a smirk, the packet fiddling between his fingers.

You swiped the packet from his fingers. “With pleasure,” you said, the pun fully intended. You ripped it open slowly, unraveling the latex onto his length.

“How bad do you want it?” you asked him as you wrapped your arms behind his neck, playing with his hair. You rolled your hips from side to side, knowingly avoiding Danny’s length twitching below you.

“So bad,” Danny growled, wrapping an arm around you and plunging his length into your core. You both released a long awaited moan. “You feel amazing,” he moaned as he flipped the two of you over, rolling his hips into yours as he thrusted hard and fast.

“Fuck, Danny,” you screamed as your fingers gripped the bed sheet.

Your high was building in the pit of your stomach much faster than you anticipated. Your head rolled to one side, giving Danny the perfect opportunity to leave open mouth kisses on your neck. His actions slowed but continued in sloppy movements. He was reaching his high already, too.

The bomb inside you burst, sending you into a fit of moans, Danny following you not long after. With your foreheads leaned against one another’s, you breathed in sync, the air in the room suddenly thick with sweat and sex.

“I can’t wait for next time,” he smiled as he rolled off you, placing a kiss to your shoulder.

You giggled. “Me either.”


	7. Frustration, Smutnation (Merritt McKinney)

Request: Reader is frustrated and Merritt can tell what is wrong with a lead into smut.

“Imagine…”: Becoming frustrated with following a blind lead and Merritt tries to help relieve your stress.

Warning: Includes mature content and language; smut

“I fucking hate this!” you screamed at your computer scream. As if involuntarily, your hands flew through your hair, the freshly washed strands flinging water all over the place. “Damnit!” you whispered, carefully drying the splashes off your laptop screen.

“I heard the ‘f’ word!” Jack called from the living room. “Dollar in the jar, young lady!”

“I’m twelve years older than you, baby face!” you responded. Jack chuckled at your insult, only stating that he has the face of an angel.

After a few minutes, a knock sounded on your door. Before you could tell the person to go away, the door to your room creaked open. “What’s wrong, good looking?”

“Leave it to Merritt McKinney to enter with a flirty line,” you grumbled, throwing your dollar at him for the jar.

Merritt rolled his eyes as he caught the currency. “And what exactly did I do to offend thy queen this time?” He picked up the sweatshirt laying at the foot of the bed and set it on your chair.

You smirked, catching your bottom lip between your teeth before Merritt had enough time to notice and comment.

“Let me guess; I wasn’t flirty enough?” Merritt joked. “No, no. That’s impossible.” You laughed. “I’m sensing a great amount of frustration in this room.”

You nodded in confirmation. Following a blind lead for the past eight months was taking its toll on you.

“You wanna talk about this blind lead driving you insane?” Merritt asked, sliding on his stomach to lay beside you. Your eyes never left the laptop screen, yet you felt yourself shift to make room for his broad shoulders next to you on the pillow.

“Not really,” you sighed.

“Come on, beautiful,” the mentalist cooed, wrapping an arm around your legs behind your laptop. The screen shifted, a groan of frustration leaving your throat. Merritt cocked an eyebrow at you. “Talk to me.”

Sighing, you reluctantly explained to him your frustrations. It was not easy for you to go along with the other Horsemen and follow a blind lead. You had always been one to believe in only what you could see. “I was four when I stopped believing in Santa,” you admitted. “You can imagine the trouble I got in at public school.”

Merritt chuckled. “Do you feel any better now?”

You shrugged. “A little,” you said as Merritt sat himself up on the bed next to you. His arm wrapped around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him.

“I know what would relieve your stress,” he spoke, his lips pressing into your hair.

“And what’s that?” you asked with a smile, setting your laptop to the side.

“Oh, you’re smiling? We must be thinking along the same lines,” the older man teased.

You rolled your eyes. “Sex won’t help either of us.”

“Oh, sex isn’t even the fun part, and you know it.” You cocked your head to the side, surprised to hear Merritt say such things. “Foreplay is much, much better.”

You smiled, biting your lip in contemplation. It was not the worst idea in the world, and it was not like there was an unhealthy age difference between the two of you- only about eight years.

“I’m in,” you told him before you could change your mind.

“Wait, what?” Merritt stuttered, obviously surprised by your words.

You chuckled, loving every time you were able to catch the mentalist off guard, as it was not an every day occasion. “I said, I’m in.”

“You’re in for foreplay?” You nodded. “With me?” You nodded, a giggle releasing.

Merritt let out a surprised sigh, his eyes expanding as he thought about the idea. He removed his fedora, fanning himself with the brim to cool down his growing sexual desire for you. “You realize the second we start this, nothing will ever be the same?”

“Oh, I know,” you smirked, your body rolling onto his as you took a seat on the mentalist’s lap. Already, you could feel Merritt’s member hardening. “I know how sexually frustrated you have been with me since we met.”

Merritt blew a raspberry at you, his tongue protruding from his lips. You licked your lips, your eyes locked on his. “Frustration, smutnation!” the mentalist joked with a wave of his hand.

You giggled. “’Smutnation?’ Have you been reading up on fanfiction?”

Your friend furrowed his brows, then laughed as he understood your joke. “Joking aside, (Y/N). I really, really want to kiss you right now.” His hand slid up your arm, resting on your reddening cheek. Merritt stroked the flesh with his thumb, a smile forming on his lips as you leaned into his touch.

“Kiss me, Merritt,” you felt your lips blurt.

No hesitation for once. The mentalist’s lips connected with yours, a long-awaited moan releasing from each of your throats. Quickly, the romantic feelings evaporated from your bedroom air. In their place came lust, a desire for only the other’s sexual drive.

With amazing strength, Merritt lifted you from his lap, pushing you onto the mattress. It was the first time you had ever seen Merritt do anything hastily. His body pressed closer to your own, instinctively making you grind your pelvis against his.

“(Y/N),” Merritt moaned as his hands traveled to massage your breast beneath your shirt. The sound was music to your ears as your eyelids fluttered open to see the look of pleasure spreading across his face.

“Touch me, Merritt,” you groaned seductively. “Please.”

“God, (Y/N), of course.” Merritt’s rough hands moved down your body. Agonizingly slow his fingers moved over the lace fabric of your panties.

You copied the mentalist’s actions, your delicate fingers undoing his belt. After popping the button and zipping down the zipper, your hand plunged itself into a journey down his pants. Your hand gripped Merritt’s growing urge for you, his breath catching in his throat as you began to pump him.

“God, you’re so good at this,” he breathed out, your eyes meeting for a brief moment before his fingers plunged themselves into your core.

You let out a loud moan, the feeling overwhelming your body. It had been so long since a man had stretched you like this- and so well!

All too soon, you felt the once-familiar bomb of pleasure building inside. Your hand sped up its actions on Merritt, giving him the hint that you were close. The two of you locked eyes, bringing each other to the end.

With a huff, you and Merritt hit the mattress. You reached over for a few tissues, tossing them to the mentalist.

“So, that was fun,” you heard Merritt chuckle beside you. “Same time tomorrow?”

You bit your lip. “I don’t know if we sh-“

“Oh, I think we should,” he winked as he recollected himself. “Frustration, smutnation!” he called over his shoulder as he left your room.

You sighed, not believing that you had just did something like that with your colleague, your friend. “Get the others out of the apartment tomorrow,” you texted the mentalist, your thumb hitting the “send” button before you even knew it.

“Your wish is my command,” he responded.


End file.
